A conventional domestic fan typically includes a set of blades or vanes mounted for rotation about an axis, and drive apparatus for rotating the set of blades to generate an air flow. The movement and circulation of the air flow creates a ‘wind chill’ or breeze and, as a result, the user experiences a cooling effect as heat is dissipated through convection and evaporation.
Such fans are available in a variety of sizes and shapes. For example, a ceiling fan can be at least 1 m in diameter, and is usually mounted in a suspended manner from the ceiling to provide a downward flow of air to cool a room. On the other hand, desk fans are often around 30 cm in diameter, and are usually free standing and portable. Floor-standing tower fans generally comprise an elongate, vertically extending casing around 1 m high and housing one or more sets of rotary blades for generating an air flow, usually in the range from 300 to 500 l/s. An oscillating mechanism may be employed to rotate the outlet from the tower fan so that the air flow is swept over a wide area of a room.
A disadvantage of this type of arrangement is that the air flow produced by the rotating blades of the fan is generally not uniform. This is due to variations across the blade surface or across the outward facing surface of the fan. The extent of these variations can vary from product to product and even from one individual fan machine to another. These variations result in the generation of an uneven or ‘choppy’ air flow which can be felt as a series of pulses of air and which can be uncomfortable for a user.
In a domestic environment it is desirable for appliances to be as small and compact as possible due to space restrictions. It is undesirable for parts of the appliance to project outwardly, or for a user to be able to touch any moving parts, such as the blades. Many fans tend to have safety features such as a cage or shroud around the blades to prevent injury from the moving parts of the fan, but such caged parts can be difficult to clean.